


Он оказался не один

by PrInSe_Kiro, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Внеконкурс [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Ice Skating, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sports, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrInSe_Kiro/pseuds/PrInSe_Kiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Гэвин не интересовался ничем, кроме хоккея, пока тренер не потащил всю команду смотреть на фигуристов.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, RK900 (Стив)
Series: Внеконкурс [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656811
Kudos: 2





	Он оказался не один

**Author's Note:**

> для команды WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020

В момент, когда на льду появился _он_ , Гэвин понял, что, возможно, тренер их команды все-таки прав в том, что «наших» спортсменов стоит прийти и поддержать, если время удастся. На самом деле, кроме хоккея его никогда не интересовали другие виды спорта на льду. Ситуация была настолько плоха, что во время представления Америки он не переставал оглядываться по сторонам, пытаясь сопоставить виды спорта с лицами. Потому Гэвин был очень удивлен, когда в сочетании с именем только вышедшего на лед парня услышал знакомую фамилию.

«Может, из-за своего родственника старик нас сюда загнал?», – подумал он, разглядывая фигуриста и пытаясь найти общие с тренером черты. Лицо-то особо даже на здоровенных экранах не разберешь, а по фигурке так и совсем не скажешь, что имеют какое-то родство – фигуриста «тоненьким» совсем не назовешь, хотя Гэвин не уверен – вдруг, этот дурацкий пиджак такой эффект создает? Зато изящно скользит по льду – совсем не как хоккеисты. Пока он делает круг – Гэвина так и не оставляет ощущение, что он сейчас по воздуху доберется до середины катка. 

– Я думал, он конькобежец? – задал не требующий ответа вопрос Крис, а Хэнк все же неразборчиво хмыкнул:

– Что тот, что другой – сына мой. – И повернул головой, показывая, что болтать больше не намерен. 

«Сразу две дисциплины?», – уважения к фигуристу сразу же прибавилось, как и желания посмотреть на программу, даже нихрена в этом не разбираясь.

Где-то над трибуной заиграл трек, в котором было слишком много гитары и «роковых» ноток для фигурного катания. Тут же, вроде, под классику выступают? Типа, высокодуховно, да и прыжков можно побольше под это дело впихнуть. И, вон, он в какой костюм вырядился! Комментарий Криса не заставил себя ждать:

– Интересно, а почему не классика?

– Да кто ж тебе в наше время будет короткую под что-то заунывное катать? – По-доброму посмеиваясь сказал Лютер, который, кажется, в этом разбирался побольше. Гэвин сразу вспомнил, что его жена – фигуристка – тоненькая, изящная, маленькая – такая, какими они все и должны быть, а не как этот… Коннор.

Тем временем этот самый Коннор во время мощного гитарного риффа сделал первый прыжок – довольно низкий и не особо долгий, но Гэвина все равно впечатлило – он бы так точно не смог и сломал бы шею при первой попытке провернуть подобное. «Гребанные фигуристы», – думает он, складывая руки на груди. Смотреть становилось интереснее.

Перед следующим прыжком Коннор скрестил ноги, и Гэвин уже испугался, что сейчас упадет – даже заранее глаза прищурил, чтобы успеть закрыть их полностью в момент падения – это всегда неприятно, уж ему-то известно. Но этого делать не приходится: прыжок выходит высоким и достаточно долгим – даже хочется в один момент отмотать назад и посчитать обороты. 

«Вот это прогиб». Вращаясь Коннор выгнул спину вперед, рукой потянулся к согнутой в колене ноге и, схватившись за лезвие обеими руками, начал вытягиваться вверх. И при этом не останавливал вращения. Гэвин присвистнул, и взгляд его упал на выпирающий зад, отчего стало немного неловко.

А потом было еще несколько очень сложных – как подсказывал Лютер – прыжков, от которых было невозможно оторваться.

Под конец выступления Гэвин сидел с открытым ртом, не зная, куда себя девать и лишь краем глаза замечая исчезновение тренера с радостными возгласами. «Слишком горячо», – заключил он для себя, провожая фигуриста за пределы катка.

За весь следующий день Гэвин не смог отогнать от себя образ Коннора.

На тренировке Хэнк сказал всей команде, что они вновь пойдут смотреть на фигуристов, у них же произвольная – самая важная, как потом пояснил Лютер, программа. А в Гэвине поселилось непонятное чувство, которое хотело, чтобы он сделал для Коннора что-то приятное. Фигуристам обычно дарят цветы или мягкие игрушки. У _него_ в руках был плюшевый сенбернар, который, кажется, уже отжил свое уже как пару лет, но хозяин все не может отказаться от него и прижимает к себе, боясь повредить еще больше, чем есть. 

Гэвин обошел все ближайшие магазины игрушек, но в итоге приходится заказывать онлайн, еще и наорать на оператора, чтобы доставили сегодня до выступления. Выступления _того_ , кого безумно почему-то хочется порадовать.

В этот раз Коннор выступил под классику, движения не были такими плавными: более резкими, угловатыми. «Будто его ломают». Гэвин не отвел от него взгляда ни на секунду. Когда программа подошла к концу и Коннор вновь стал исчезать за пределами катка – показалось, что сам Гэвин даже не моргал, настолько больно было первый раз осознанно сомкнуть веки.  
При объявлении баллов крупным планом показывали покрывшегося испариной Коннора. Он аккуратно прижимал к себе свою старую игрушку и кусал губы – волновался. Его тренер чуть хлопнул по плечу и кивнул на камеру, куда Коннор немедленно улыбнулся – нужно поддерживать имидж «милого мальчика». Объявили итоговый балл. Коннор сначала закрыл глаза и облегченно вздохнул – за пару секунд, но Гэвин заметил, а потом радостно подпрыгнул со скамейки, обнимая довольного тренера.

Вся это «ломанность» движений все равно безумно подходила музыке; внутри все просило последовать за Коннором – что Гэвин и сделал, почти. Он проследил за Хэнком, а потом стал ждать, когда выйдут оба либо один из них. Очень велика была надежда на то, что выйдет старик – будет немного неловко дарить подарок его сыну с ним в качестве наблюдателя. Как он вообще может отреагировать? Гэвин не знал, поэтому стоял недалеко и ждал.

Спустя 20 минут Хэнк вышел за дверь и пошел в другую сторону от Гэвина, что заставило его облегченно вздохнуть. Было бы сложно объяснить, что он здесь делает с чертовой коробкой с ебаным бантом. 

Постучавшись Гэвин замер – это будет первым разом, когда он услышит _его_ голос.

– Проходи! – Кажется, Коннор ждал еще кого-то или это такая манера общения со всеми?

Открыв дверь, Гэвин увидел двух почти одинаковых людей: один из них в том костюме, что совсем недавно сверкал на льду, а другой с букетом в руках очарованным взглядом наблюдал за первым. На звук он повернулся с нескрываемым раздражением и, кажется, уже хотел спросить зачем тут кто-то еще.

– Коннор? – все, что сумел выговорить Гэвин, пытавшийся уложить в голове, что на него смотрели такие разные, но охренительные глаза.


End file.
